New Jedi Era
by ijedi
Summary: What if Chancellor Palpatine was defeated in his office beforehis rise of power? How would that impact the saga?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Anakin and Ahsoka went to see Chancellor and saw that three Jedi were dead already. Yoda, Obi Wan and the rest of the Council who were alive were fighting Darth Sidious but were killed one by one. Soon, Palpatine stabbed Yoda and the little green troll fell on the ground. After that Sidious saw Anakin and Ahsoka.

-A, hello young ones. Those Jedi were traitors and they were about to kill me.

-We don't believe in those lies Palpatine, or should we call you Darth Sidious?-the two asked

-So be it. If you two do not want to join the Dark Side, the you will die!

Palpatine sent lightning from his fingers but the Jedi deflected them. Palpatine then pushed both of them away. Anakin Skywalker jumped and cut one of his hands, unfortunately it was the wrong hand.

-You will lose Jedi, this is inevitable.

Ahsoka jumped and fought with the sith while Anakin was lying on the floor. That happened because Palpatine sent a huge portion of lightning at him right after Anakin sliced off his hand. Ahsoka was fighting and fighting, but the little girl was no match for the sith lord. The two fough over and over again and Sidious soon destroyed Ahsoka's lightsaber.

-Now, you die!

He pointed the lightsaber into her throat but Anakin was faster and jumped before her. Instead of Ahsoka, Anakin got stabbed in the stomach. He was very weak now.

-that was a waste-said Sidious

He was about to kill Ahsoka as Anakin took all his strength, force pushed his lightsaber and with all his anger sliced the sith's head off. After that he dropped on the ground. Ahsoka came closer to Anakin and hugged her Master.

-Don't die Master, I need you.

-Sorry Snips, but it's my time. I fulfilled my destiny by destroying the sith. Now I am done. Soon, I will become one with the Force. Ahsoka-he asked her-promise me one thing

-Yes, Master, anything-she said as she cried.

-Please look for Padme and my future children. One day they will need to be trained in Jedi arts.

-I will Master.

-And as last living member of the Jedi Council I appoint you to be the next Jedi Grandmaster and Head of Jedi High Council.

-That is impossible. The Jedi will not follow me. And I am too young to even be a Jedi Knight.

-Your status as an apprentice of Chosen One will make people follow you. And I grant you the rank of Master, even skipping Jedi Knight status. Jedi need a new and young leader. I know you will be a great one. Master Yoda taught me how I will be able to communicate with you after I become one with the Force.

Soon after that the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker has died. Ahsoka called clones, as well as some Jedi to help her to bring the bodies to the temple. In the evening Twelve Jedi were burned in a ritual Jedi ceremony. Ahsoka saw Padme crying.

-Senator Amidala, don't worry, life will improve.

-Anakin died.

-I loved him too, he was like a brother to me but he is dead. He fulfilled his destiny and now he will rest in peace. You are welcome to share my quarters.

-Thank you for all your kindness Ahsoka.

Next day, Senators elected Bail Organa as their new Chancellor. Padme moved to live with Ahsoka and Clone troopers finally captured the Separatists Council. They were on unconditional terms and signed the treaty. The war was over. Ahsoka now was the Jedi Grandmaster and she elected new members to the Council. The new Jedi Era has began.

-----------

To clarify a couple of points. Obi Wan defeated Grevious and safely returned to Coruscant. Anakin did not believe Chancellor about his ideas. And for the arrest, eleven members of the Council went to fight with Dooku, leaving Anakin alone because even then Mace was suspicious because he did not really trust Anakin. He does now in Jedi afterlife.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Room of the Thousand Fountains

After Ahsoka became Jedi Grandmaster, she decided won whom should she pick for the Jedi Council. Many young Jedi Masters as well as more experienced Masters gave their applications to Ahsoka and Master Tano started to consider on whom to choose for the Jedi Council. It was so hard for her now because Anakin was not present there. Still, Ahsoka decided that she will do her best and select a good range of people. After Ahsoka reviewed about two hundred applications she saw Padme Amidala Skywalker.

-Hello Padme, may I help you?

-No, thank you Ahsoka. I just wanted to go for a walk with you and talk. It seems that you are overwhelmed with all your new responsibilities and you should get a rest.

-Thanks Padme, I think I will take a break. Hey, padawan-she told her padawan helper, who was sitting at a desk helping in sorting the applications- Take a break, I will return later.

The two women went downstairs into the hidden garden of temple. In there they sat on grass and started talking.

-So, Padme, how hard is it to be a leader of a big organization? You were one as a Queen on your planet at the age of fourteen. I am not much older than you were back then. How is it with everything?

-Well, at first it will seem very hard. You will think that you are being over whelmed with work but that feeling will pass soon. A girl with your strength and confidence should not have any problems with leading Jedi.

-I know, it's just…-she became silent for a moment- I cannot believe that Master Skywalker became one with the force. Did he tell you how he first met me?

-No, could you tell?

-He and Obi Wan were battling Sepps at some planet and I arrived in a shuttle. They were not too happy to see only a Jedi padawan with no troops. Obi Wan started introducing himself but I told him that I was a padawan for Master Anakin Skywalker. He accepted me reluctantly and soon we made a nickname to each of us- Sky Guy and Snipps.

-That is very interesting. When I first met Ani, he was a young boy on Tattoine being a slave of Watto. Anakin won Boonta Eve Classic and won his freedom. He saved me and my people from Trade Federation back in the day. Ten years later, I met with him and we slowly fell in love. Just before famous battle of Geonosis we sad that we love each other. Soon after the battle we married.

-That is an interesting story. I am so sorry for you. It is probably very difficult for you to leave without him.

-Yes, although I try to handle with that. It is so unfortunate that Anakin died just before his kids were to be born. I am expecting to have two children very soon.

-O, that is wonderful that you will be a mother. I hope the kids will be fine.

-Thank you. I picked names of Luke and Leia for the kids.

-They look good. By the way Padme, your children will be tested for force sensitivity but you should not worry, the Order from now will have attachment rule abolished. Kids will be able to visit their parents on holidays. And if possible, could I take Luke as my padawan in future.

-Sure Ahsoka. It is so nice to have a close friend who understands what you are going through. And besides, we both lost Anakin.

-I agree. Hey Padme, could you help me to choose new Jedi Council members? I would appreciate some advice.

-Sure

The two women returned to Ahsoka's office and started reviewing the applications together.

-----------------

**Review! Whom do you think they will choose as new Jedi Council members?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The first meeting of the new Council

The day started with a beautiful sunrise. Eleven people in the galaxy received a letter from Jedi Grandmaster Ahsoka Tano. One of them was not expecting a letter. She was not even expecting any correspondence from Jedi. Assajj Ventress thought that Ahsoka was going crazy. Still she decided to come. Dooku was dead, Sidious was dead, Grevious was dead, Separatists were no more so Ventress decided to go.

Ahsoka sat in the chambers, in the seat where her Master originally sat. The first two Jedi, who arrived were Bariss Offee and Luminara Unduli. The two Jedi came and Ahsoka greeted them.

-Hello ladies and welcome to the Council.

-Hello Ahsoka

-Ahsoka, well done. We need to celebrate the occasion.

-We should Bariss but not now. Not the entire Council is still here yet.

The three saw a tall Jedi enter the chamber.

-Welcome Ashard Hett to the Council.

-Hello Ahsoka. You two were amazing. Padawans in the temple were talking about the confrontation. How could you survive the sith lord?

-I don't know. I guess I was lucky

-Master Kenobi said that there is not such a thing as luck.

While the two were talking, two more Jedi arrived.

-Welcome, Quinlan Vos and Ayala Secura.

-Hey Ahsoka. You look wonderful-said Aayla

-I am sorry about Kit Aayla. He sacrificed himself for a greater good.

-I know. I loved him. It is difficult that he is gone.

-I miss Anakin too. Sidious stood no chance against him. But he sacrificed himself to save my life.

At that moment new Jedi arrived.

-Hello Masters Kota, Swan and Drallig.

Soon the last Jedi beside Ventress came. It was Jacen Solo. In an hour Ventress arrived.

-You?

Nine Jedi were surprised. They did not know that Ventress was asked to join by Ahsoka. Bariss counted the number of people and the number was eleven.

-Excuse me Ahsoka, but who is the twelfth member?

As if to answer the question, Padme Amidala entered the chamber.

-You wanted something, Senator?

-She is actually here to be on the Council.

-You got to be kidding me Ahsoka. I mean, with all due respect, Senator, you are a politician and most of them cannot be trusted.

-Don't worry about that Jedi Bariss Offee. I am a Senator no more. I gave a cancelation paper to the Senate yesterday.

-Still, you are not a Jedi!

-Girls, quite please. Barriss, Padme is on the Council. Now, let's all take a seat.

People sat. Ahsoka started speaking.

-So, as a first note. In case some of you don't know yet, I am your new Jedi Grandmaster.

-Since when a youngling is a Jedi Master and a Grandmaster.

Ahsoka was hurt by those words. She was ready to answer in defense but a ghost appeared. It was a ghost of Anakin Skywalker, her former Master.

-Anakin!

-Master Skywalker, since when Ahsoka is a Jedi Grandmaster? –asked Luminara

-I appointed her.

-And on whose authority?

-On my own. I was the last alive member of the High Council and I had few minutes to live. And believe me; she would make a good leader.

-Ok, she is a Grandmaster but she is not that powerful

-Hey

-Wrong you are!-a small ghost appeared

-Master Yoda! Please explain this craziness

-Explain I should not. Ahsoka a Jedi Grandmaster is. No debate on that will be.

-But Master Yoda, she is not that powerful.

-Wrong, you are young Bariss. Study more you should have. When a Jedi Grandmaster is ready to become one with the Force, he or she can appoint any Jedi as next Grandmaster. Normally that person is a member of the Council but if not, any Jedi can become one. After that, the strength of the former Grandmaster passed to the new one. So, when I died and all Council was dead, Anakin became the Grandmaster. When he appointed Ahsoka, she received all his power and knowledge. You might not think so, but now Ahsoka is as powerful as I was. A Jedi cannot be more powerful than a certain limit but that matters not. Ahsoka currently is as powerful as I was and she has the same raw potential as Anakin had.

Yoda ghost disappeared.

-Good luck Ahsoka-said Anakin-I will visit you time to time

He disappeared as well. The Jedi looked at each other. Finally they came to a conclusion that things should stay s they were before.

-So, let's continue the meeting-Ahsoka said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Return of the Sith

Ahsoka was meditating in her chamber. She missed her former Master so much that she could not still truly believe that he was gone. She had an even stronger bond with her Master than a normal Master Padawan one and the blow was a hard one.

While Ahsoka meditated, Anakin's Force Ghost appeared. She was glad to see him but still was sad; Anakin was only the Ghost now. She stood up from her chair and walked towards Anakin.

-Hello Ahsoka, I hope everything goes well.

-Some of the Jedi had it difficult in accepting me as the Grandmaster.

-Don't worry Snips, you are a great Jedi. You will prove it to those who do not believe you. A great conflict soon is to arrive and you must be prepared.

-Master, I could not be good enough without you. Now you are gone and it is difficult to me.

-Everything will be fine. I know you will do everything right. And, Master Plo sends a hello.

-Thank you master.

Anakin disappeared and Ahsoka left the room. She went to check how her friend Padme was doing and went to the room. Padme was reading a book about Jedi History. She stood up when Ahsoka entered and greeted her.

-Padme, Anakin talked to me and told that a great war will soon start. Now, I can sense it too, the Sith will rise again and the treat will be bigger than Palpatine ever was.

-Thank you Ahsoka, I will tell Bail soon.

Ahsoka left the room and went to the balcony, which was located on the floor and looked outside. She saw people running around, speeders passing by. One had a high speed and was stopped by authorities. A group of people was dancing near a house. Ahsoka liked the peace of the surroundings.

Ahsoka looked up and saw a big metal object flying. She understood that it will hit the ground and produce an impact. Ahsoka run and jumped towards the street but she was late. The ball upon impact exploded and the entire block got flattened. Everyone died there and Ahsoka was horrified. She saw that more balls were flying towards the planet. Now, she finally saw that an unfamiliar ship approached Coruscant. It was neither a Republic Cruiser nor Separatists but instead a big ship which looked kind of familiar.

"No, Force no! Not the Sith Empire again"

Ahsoka saw a ball, which she now knew was a bomb, flying towards her. She started concentrating and trying to send the ball away. It almost landed but Ahsoka caught it just in time. Then, she sent it back to the ship, where the bomb destroyed a portion of the cruisers.

Next Ahsoka saw many ships approaching the planet. One of them was quite big and it soon landed on top of five building and a library, which were squashed by the weight of that ship. A door opened and a cloaked figure exited the ship. He then activated his lightsaber and a red blade met the air. Ahsoka ignited her blade too.

The Council members sensed the danger and went quickly outside. They saw Ahsoka fighting a sith guy and run to help her. They also saw that the many ships opened fire on the Temple. One of the Towers got hit at the base pretty hard and it started falling. It fell on a house and crashed, burying many people under it. Then the attacking ships landed and the pilots stepped on the ground. They all activated their lightsabers.

Ahsoka was not happy with that. Her opponent started tiring her and she soon received a minor wound by his lightsaber. Then he got ready to strike the girl but Ahsoka blocked. The sith sent a lightning at Ahsoka and it hit her pretty badly. She fell on the floor and was completely defenseless. Ahsoka could not defend against a lightning well yet. Now, Ahsoka thought that she will die.

"Who are you?"

"Name is Ahsoka Tano; I am a new Padawan learner here"

"I did not request a padawan"

Then another flashback came.

"Sky Guy"

"Don't get Snippy with me little one"

All her training under Master Skywalker has passed in mere seconds. She remembered how she lost her squadron at Ryloth, how Cad Bane almost killed her, how she defended Naboo upon many other adventures. Ahsoka then remembered the final duel of her Master and how he perished.

"Don't worry Sky Guy, I will soon join you"

Ahsoka closed her eyes as the sith's crimson blade was about to cut her throat.


End file.
